Stepping into a New World
by AwesomeOrange98
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I'll just lay it down for you: Rin is an orphan, living in a house full of orphans adopted by Meiko. A year ago, Len came to live with them, but now creepy stuffs been going on, and now that Rin's been attacked, even more creepy stuffs happening. What's the big secret? What's everyone keeping from her? Rated T for the usual stuff, ratings may go up.


~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

"_Everyone; come meet your new housemate!" Meiko yelled from outside. I looked out the window, seeing everyone else already outside, greeting the new kid. I had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on some dark blue jean skirt, some black leggings and a red tank top. After putting on my sandals, I made my way to the group, seeing them surround a blond boy who was currently joking with Miku._

_I walked up slowly, not wanting to interrupt, but the moment I step outside, the blond stops and look at me with shock in his eyes before his eyes flutter closed, and he takes a deep breath, his shoulder slowly shrugging upwards. "Len." Miku says with a warning tone as she looks at him and glares. _

"_It's fine, Miku. Don't worry." Meiko says as she walks up and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder. She looks over at me with a smile as she waves me over, and I follow, standing right in front of the new addition to this little family of ours. "Rin, this is Len." She said as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "He's currently… um, seventeen; just a year older than you." She explained, giving a nervous smile as she looks at Len as he rolls his eyes with a smile. "I hope you two get along swell."_

_I nod to Meiko before putting a smile on my face, sticking out my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Len; I hope we get along." I say awkwardly, watching as he grabs my hand, flip it over in his before bringing it to his lips, and a blush comes on my face._

"_A pleasure, I'm sure." He says before kissing the back of my hand. I breathe in through my nose; I've never been greeting like that before, and the fact that the new kid has such an easy time doing it was… well, I don't know. I feel a pinch on my hand, right in between the knuckle of my pointer and middle finger before he pulls away. "I'm sure we'll get along just great." _

_Before I could respond, Kaito and Piko had dragged Len away, leaving me there with my own thoughts. I walked back into the house with the others after watching Kaito, Piko and Len leave for a run or something, and I felt a pulsing feeling in the hand Len kissed. Bringing it up to my face, I'd realized there was a small hole on it, seemingly nothing at all, but it was enough to make the gears in my head start going. The hole hadn't been there when I'd first come down here… but it's here now after I met Len…_

_Shocked covered my senses and I stopped walking as a gasp escaped my lips._

_Had he actually bit me?!_

_Miku and Miki looked back at me, turning as my hand covered my mouth. When they asked me if I was alright, I shook it off, telling them I was fine, because I really didn't think they'd believe me if I told them. _

I opened my eyes with a start, everything was hazy and my limps felt weak as my foggy mind tried to examine my surroundings and I start with a jump and a gasp as I realized there was a pinching feeling on my neck. I move my arms first, then my legs before realizing I was being straddled and held down. My legs moved around weakly, feeling my energy being drained out of me, a tingling feeling running throughout my body, "Nn…!" I voice out loudly as my hands turn into fist. "A-ahn!"

The chill of a summer breeze makes its way into my room from the opened window, the screen sheet keeping out the bugs as the air nips at the exposed skin of my legs, arms, shoulder and neck, making me wish I'd wore more than a tank top and some small shorts to bed. I shifted and struggled, trying to get the person off of me, "Ah!" I yelled as the things puncturing my neck dig deeper, and the person moans in delight as they take a big gulp of my blood, leaving me shuddering and gasping.

Soon, I stopped the little struggle I was putting up, my strength near gone and my breathing ragged. My eyes gazed over, and my head stayed tilted as whatever was over me continued to take my blood, and I hear each gulp they take as little groans leave my lips. As quickly as it started, it was soon over. The perpetrator pulled away, making me groan as they pulled something out of the crook of my neck, licking it to get some extra blood from me.

My glazed eyes looked up, seeing a familiar blond head and face, but dazzlingly golden eyes. My throat felt a bit dry, and everything on me felt heavy, but with the last of my strength I uttered his name. "L-Len?" He smiles at me, caressing my face after letting go of my weakened limbs, running his thumb over my bottom lip. He looked me in the eyes before kissing my lips, pulling back and giving me a mischievous smirk that he always does.

"You always seem to sound fairly erotic when I'm taking your blood, Rin." He laughs as I stare up at him, gasping and panting for air. Every breath I take is shaky, and he looks at me seriously as the hand he's using to caress my cheek moved downwards, running over my jaw, neck, collarbone, and then all the way back up. "You should really be careful. Next time I come, I might just have to take more than your blood."

My mouth part slightly to speak, but he shushes me, no sounds come out of my mouth, leaving me opening and closing my mouth like a fish. "Stop that." He commands, and I stop, my lips saying still, staying slightly opened, and he run his fingers over them again before planting another kiss to them.

"It appears you are already under my spell, Rin." He said; his voice as smooth as silk and as sweet as honey, making my head a bit hazier, drawing me in farther than I already was. He shift and I groan as he gets up to move, making his way for the window instead of the door. He looks back at me, at my side before I could even blink an eye "Hush now, sweetheart, and sleep." My eyes get heavy and my neck starts to throb before I look into his eyes again; they shined golden, and a gold light surrounds his eyes as he caressed my cheek again. "Sleep and forget."

I shake my head a bit, trying to shake the sleepiness, and it works for a while as I grab the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt before he can move away from me again. My throat feels tight and dry, but I manage to choke out a few words. "L-Len, I… you…" his eyes widened, not expecting me to speak before he smiles softly and shakes his head.

"You're just always so hard-headed… even now you don't listen… even when—" he stops himself, before taking my hand from his sleeve, kissing it before putting it over my stomach, looking me in the eye before whispering, his voice becoming honey sweet again. "Sleep, and forget." And I slip out of consciousness before I even realized he was gone.

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing as the sunshine hit them, groaning as I rolled over in my bed, away from the sunshine, closing my eyes, hoping sleep would hold me in its arms again. As I suspected, it didn't, and I groaned deeply as I lazily dragged my way to my dresser, grabbing my brush, and some clothes before heading to the bathroom, shocked to see the hallway empty. It's usually pretty rowdy in the hallways in the morning, considering it's like nine of us living here.

I sighed when I made it to the bathroom, turning on the shower water before brushing my teeth quickly before jumping in, washing myself with one of Meiko's favorite body washes, Passionate Passion fruit, and similar smelling shampoo, because they were out of Honey and Vanilla scented body wash. After washing off and drying my hair, I smelled myself, and laughed at myself. "I smell like a grown up." I mumbled, ironic, because in a year I'd be eighteen, and technically a grown up. I fluffed my hair that was now just passed my shoulders, touching my collarbone and shoulder bone, as I brushed through the tangles.

After dressing in a white tank top, blue jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and a blue jean jacket that stopped just short of my ribs, I put in the white ribbon Meiko got me in my head when she first adopted me. Meiko wasn't necessarily my adopted mother by law, however, she just found me one day, and just decided that I would live with her and several other kids. She takes very good care of all of us, and treats us as if we were her children.

I walked down the stairs quietly, knowing everyone who lives here doesn't like loud noises; if one of us were mad at another, we would jump down the stairs, slam doors, raddle silverware, and stuff like that. As I made it down the stair, I turn to the kitchen, making it in time to hear the tail end of a conversation. "—forget, so it should be fine!" I heard Len yell. I peeked into the kitchen, seeing him and Kaito scowling at each other while Piko just sips at a cup of tea and looking at his phone, seeming calm. "It's not like she remembers any other time, so why do you care so much?"

"I _care,_ because what you're doing is _dangerous."_ Kaito hisses, his hands balling into fists. "You're putting her in danger, and you're stretching yourself too thin." His fist banged the table as he ends the sentence, making me jump slightly. I've never seen Kaito this upset before. "It's almost as if you honestly don't care what happens to her as long as _you're_ fine and full."

"How could you say that to me?!" Len yelled, looking as if he was about to pounce on Kaito at any time, banging the hand with the palm of his hands. "All I ever think about is what's best for her! Why do you think I—"

"Good morning, Rinny." Piko's voice ring in over Len's as he looks over at me, and fall back against the wall, hiding myself even though I was already caught. I hear a playful chuckle leave Piko's lips before he calls me. "Come on out, Rin, I already saw you."

I walk back in shyly, looking down while fumbling with my hands, ashamed for having been caught. "Um, sorry… I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I said, watching from under my bang as Piko poured me a glass of tea.

"It's fine." He says, looking between Kaito and Len, who were both looking off to the side, trying not to look at me, or each other. "They were actually not talking about anything." He lightly chuckled, and I smiled at him before looking between Kaito and Len.

"Good morning." I said, sitting in front of Piko, Len to my left, and Kaito on my right. Len grunted in response, still looking off from us while Kaito turned to me and greeted me back. I smiled at him before taking my cup, blowing at the substance before taking a quick sip, sighing as the warm drink warmed me from the inside out.

"Did you sleep well, Rin?" Kaito said, leaning on his arm that was plopped up on the table as he looked at me, a little worry sitting in his eyes. I hummed, closing my eyes, remembering my dream. "Anything weird; any weird dreams that you want to talk about?" he asked as if he read my mind.

"Oh… no, not this time; it was a bit more… normal than usually." I said as I put the tea cup down on the small plate. I looked over at Len, seeing he still wasn't looking at me.

"How so?" Piko asked, grabbing my attention away from Len. I rubbed the spot in between my pointer and middle finger.

"It was a dream of when Len first came here." I said, absentmindedly looking at my hand while the memory burned into my head. This dream was a bit more normal than all the other… they usually involved Len meeting everyone in the house, but at different times in life… _really _different time. "It's weird that I had a dream about it when it was only a year ago." I laughed.

"Anything else?" Kaito asked, tilting his head a bit, looking like a kid rather than a twenty-one year old man. I shook my head, but then remembered a lot of struggling, and the feeling of pinching on my neck. my hand reached up to the supposed punctures on my neck, but felt nothing, and my face scrunched up in thought. "Rin—?"

"Nothing that I can remember…" I said, looking down in thought as I try to remember anything that might have happened, but I was pulled out of my thoughts when Len suddenly started to speak.

"So you don't remember?" he said, finally looking at me for the first time since I woke up. I frown in thought, really trying to remember, but nothing comes to mind. I shake my head before replying with a 'no'. "Funny how things work out that way." He said, looking between me and Kaito, making Kaito scowl at him.

"Shut up, Len." He growls as Len's eyes shined with amusement and satisfaction while Piko shakes his head, and I was left looking between the three of them, thoroughly confused. I was almost tempted to ask them what it meant, but knew I wasn't going to get an answer so I decided against it.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked, looking around me into the empty living room. "What time is it anyways? Are they still sleeping?" I asked, watching the three of them look away from me again. "Um, hello; am I talking to myself? Where are everyone?"

"Um, the store?" Kaito answered, running a hand through his blue mane, "Miku and Miki went to buy dinner for tonight." I tilted my head to the side, finishing my cup of tea, pushing it away from me, showing I was done with it.

"So early?" I hadn't had a chance to look at any clocks. "What's up? Is it a special occasion or something?" Kaito shook his head, laughing nervously as he got up from the table and grabbed some ice cream out the fridge. I turn my attention to Piko, who flinches when my gaze landed on him. "Is someone coming over?" he hesitated before shaking his head quickly. "Piko, you have your phone in hand, what time is it?" he coughed into his hand, looking at neither me nor the phone. "Well?" I pressed.

"It's just about noon." Len answers nonchalantly, as if it's not that big of a deal, and my eyes widened before I take a deep breath, my temper flaring as I slam both my hands on the table, standing so fast my seat fell over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S ABOUT NOON!?" I yelled, seeing Len flinched in his seat while Piko and Kaito let out a small, girl-like squeak. "All this time was lost and you guys just let me sleep!? What is the _matter_ with you people!?" I can't believe they let me sleep in this late! I've missed half the day—not to mention they just sat there and started a conversation with me as if I hadn't slept in this late. "Where're Miki and Miku—" at the store. I glared at Piko, standing up straight and putting my hand out. "Give me your phone." I commanded, and Piko cautiously looks between everyone in the kitchen; Len shakes his head, thinking I didn't see him, and I slammed my hand on the table. "Phone. _Now_."

"Okay!" he yells, and I take it from him, smiling sweetly as I thank him before turning to the phone, angrily searching his phone for Miki's number. "Len, do something…" he whispers, but not quietly enough that it doesn't reach my ears.

Len laughs nervously, "She's about to blow up on _your _girlfriend, you do something." I'm sure Piko blushed, sending Len a pleading look. Out of my peripheral visual, I see them staring at each other before Len sighs and looks at me. "Rin—"

"No, fuck you." I said, not giving him a chance to talk me out of it. I specifically told Miku and Miki that I was going out today, and the fact they didn't wake me really irks me. At the comment, Len rolled his eyes, watching as I press 'call' and put the phone to my ear.

"Rin, just give Piko back to phone." He says, shrugging his shoulders. "If it's really important to you, you can chew those two out when they get back." I glare at him as the line rings before Miki's phone goes to voicemail. "See? They're not even answering. Just wait until they get back."

"I will _not _wait until they get home." I hiss, "Who knows when they'll get back. I want them to feel me when I'm angry at them; if I wait, I might forget, and I don't want to mildly yell at them about this because they might do it again."

Len stands before me, quickly snatching the phone out my hand, and throwing it to Piko, looking back at him, "Run." he says, watching as Piko waste no time in getting out of his seat and making a run for the stairs, and it's then that I realized Kaito had already left.

"Piko, you get your shrimpy ass back here—!" I yelled, turning to run after him before Len grabs my wrist and pulls me into his chest, wrapping an arm around my waist, and I almost immediately physically relax, the back of my head falling against his shoulder. I exhale loudly through my nose as Len nuzzles the top of my head, my anger nearly disappearing.

"Are you feeling better, Rin?" he asked, taking a whiff of my hair. I make a sound out the back that he takes as a 'yes' and he chuckles into my hair, nuzzling it again as he kisses it softly. "You smell different." He says, "Well, you still smell like Rin, but… different." He explained as I relaxed into him.

"Oh, I used Meiko's washing stuff." I said, just standing there before raising an eyebrow as Len cursed a bit. "Was it wrong?" I asked, wondering why he would curse out loud like that. I try to turn around, but he keeps me turning by holding onto my hips tighter than before. "Len?" the tone of my voice asking what was wrong.

"No," he says hoarsely, entangling his fingers of the hand that was holding unto my wrist with mine, holding on a bit tightly. "No…" he repeats, "Not necessarily wrong, just a bit different." He sighs deeply as his head falls to my shoulder, "I like the other though, it's…"

"It's…?" I asked, telling him to continue. Not understanding where he was getting to in the conversation. It's what? Familiar? Did he not like the fragrance I was wearing now? Did it not fit me well?

"It's…. it's lovely." He whispered before gently kissing the exposed part of my neck, his lips lingering a bit longer than usual. His lips twitches against my neck, opening in an open mouth kiss before opening them again, and I breathe in deeply through my nose.

"Len—?" I asked, but was cut off when someone new entered the kitchen, and Len releases me quickly, and I slump down a bit before catching myself. I quickly turn to Len, who's turned away from me, his hand now covering his lips, but that's all I could see from my point of view.

I look ever to the doorway to see Meiko smirking at the both of us. "Kaito told me something spicy was happening in the kitchen, but I didn't think he meant this." I blushed as I mentally hung Kaito from a cliff; that way, even if he did get out, he'd fall to his death.

"I-it's actually not what you think…" I mumbled, twirling my pointer fingers. Meiko made a noise out of the back of her throat, probably calling what I said a bluff. "Really…"

"Rin, don't you have somewhere to be about now?" she said, looking at the clock with a hand on her cheek as if she was worried. I looked at it as well, now realizing the time and let out a small squeak as I run for the door.

"I'm going to be late!" I scream as I hurried to put on my shoes. "Bye, you guys! I'm off!" I yelled, opening the door and running towards the park area.

"Gee, Rin, I feel so important that you showed up almost half an hour late for our date." Gumi said sarcastically, raising her eyebrow at me as she crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes as I picked an ice cube out of her empty glass and flinging it across the table at her.

"Gumi, do I have to continue to tell you this isn't a date?" I questioned, shaking my head as a shocked look came unto her face, and she grabbed the front of her shirt dramatically.

"Are you... _breaking up _with me?" she asked, acting as if she was about to cry, running a hand through her short, green hair. "I just... I can't believe-is there someone else!" she kind of yelled quietly, draping an arm over her eyes as Rin laughed a bit. "I knew it. I knew it! I can't believe I was so blind, Rin!" she unexpectedly reached forward, grabbing my hands in her, bringing me really close to her face, my blue eyes staring into her emerald ones.

"See, this is why Meiko ask if we're fucking—"

"What is it, Rin? Huh? I'll change, Rin! I swear!"

"Gumi, you're like nineteen years old." I said, taking my hands way from her as she looked shocked before smirking, then winking at me. "And not only am I not into girls, I'm only seventeen; that makes you a pedo."

"Hey, if it's old enough to pee, it's old enough for me~" she sang, throwing me another wink, blowing a kiss to me as she sat down. I rolled my eyes as she sat back down in her seat, picking up her spoon from her sundae bowl, and bringing it to her lips. She scrunched up her nose, and looks up with an almost glare on her face.

I follow her gaze, seeing a blond haired man with blue eyes looking back at Gumi with a smirk, he was at least twenty, his hair was short but his bangs were long, and held by four black hair pins. Standing not too far from him was a familiar face from class, sporting reddish-pink hair, magenta eyes, and glasses. "Ted?" I whispered, and as if he'd heard me, he turned to my direction, sending a small, polite smile, and a bow of the head before he lead his friend (?) to another side of the café.

I looked back at Gumi, and she was currently shaking her head while holding her forehead in her hand. I reach my hand over to her, putting a reassuring hand on her arm that was laid on the table. "Gumi, is everything alright?" I say quietly, squeezing her arm a little, making her look up at me.

She smiles, nodding her head just the tiniest fraction, "Yeah, Rin, I am. You don't have to worry about it." Although I was hesitant about it, I nodded, and smiled at her. We'd gone to the movies not too long after that, and we had a lot of fun, but I knew, deep in my mind, that the peace wouldn't last forever.

I sighed again as the sudden temperature drop continued to kick my butt, nipping at my exposed legs, and biting the exposed part of my neck, and face. I looked up at the sky, looking at what little starts could be seen with all the artificial lights from the lamp posts; the house was a little farther out, so the artificial lights didn't really affect the view of the lights.

I smiled fondly as I thought of how Len and I would sit on the roof during the night, and he would point out the constellations that he would every night. Speaking of Len, he was probably worried shitless at the house; I quickened my pace, hurrying to get home so Len won't be too worried.

Suddenly, I shivered, looking up, meeting the outline of the blond man from earlier. I breathe deeply through my nose, reaching a hand into my purse, fingering the mace I keep just in case. As I passed him, I shivered more but continued to move away from him, and sighed in relief when I did. However, a squeal of shock left my lips as I was pushed face-first into the wall next to be, and my hand was pulled out of my purse before my arm was twisted behind my back, making me drop the can of mace.

I groaned in discomfort, but started to struggle, trying to throw myself against the perpetrator—the blond man, probably—putting other hand on the wall, pushing myself against him, kicking him with one of my legs. A squeal of shock and pain escaped me when he pulled my arm farther up my back, and pushed himself against me, sandwiching me between the wall and himself. "There, that should get you still; now behave—" he whispered, leaning over so his lips were by my ear, but couldn't finish because I'd head-butted him with the back of my head. He growled before grabbing a handful of my hair, turning my head and harshly pushing my cheek against the brick wall. "Be_have._"

I still continued to try and wiggle out of his grasp, and whimpered when he pushed my face against the wall more. After that, he moved his hand slowly out of my hair, running his fingers down my neck before digging his sharp nails into the skins of my neck painfully, dragging them to the near back of my neck, and tears freckled my eyes as I felt warm liquid run down my skin, most likely coating the collar of my white tank top. "That should get him running." He said, smirking against me cheek as he grabbed my other hand, pulling it behind my back , holding both of my hands in one of his, trapping my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"P-please! S-stop!" I pleaded as tears fell from my eyes, and I started to shudder and shake. He used his unoccupied hand to reach up and tilt my head, making the blood flow more down my neck and I moaned in pain. He hummed for a moment, and I felt him move his face closer to the wound on my neck.

"I guess since it appears he won't be here fast enough—" Before he could finish his sentence, he was roughly thrown off me, I slumped against the wall, using my now freed hands to hold me against it as my legs shook, and I leaned heavily against the it before sliding down it. My shaking hands moved to my neck, feeling the blood on my shoulders, and press down on the wound.

I look over to see another blond holding up the blond man by his neck against a lamp post. Instead of being frightened or shocked, the man smirks. "Ah, Len, it's so good to see you again."

"L-Len?" I asked, shocked out of my mind, but the two ignore me, continuing to focus on each other. Len seems to tighten his grasp on the man's neck, bringing his other arm back and his nails sharpened to a point.

"_Rinto_…" Len growled before pulling him from the lamp post and pushing him back into it, his head knocking against it with a _ding _and there's a dent right behind him. The smirk leaves his face as he grabs Len's wrist, taking his hand away from his neck before tossing him into the wall.

"Len!" I screamed, trying to stand on my wobbly legs, only to fall to my knees, hissing in pain as my knees scrap against the concrete heavily. "Len!" I yelled again, only to be hushed as Len gets up on his own and charge at the man.

Len swings at him continuously, aiming for his face, neck and chest, only for 'Rinto' to smack his hands away before he could land a blow. Len growled again, speeding up and clawing 'Rinto' in the face. He glares at Len as the cuts start to bleed before he grabs Len by the neck—so tightly, in fact, that I heard Len try to take a breath— and slams him into the ground, a small crater formed where Len's head hit the ground, and I screamed bloody murder.

"Alright, that's enough." A new voice calls from behind me, but I was too busy stumbling to Len on my weakened legs. I fall next to him as the man steps away from him, walking towards the new person with a scowl on his face. I cover my mouth before I move Len so he's leaning on my legs, and almost started to cry when I saw the small puddle of blood leaking from his head, and his blood leaking to the back of his neck. "Rinto, you've gone too far." The voice—a female—scolded, making Rinto scoff as I heard his footsteps stop.

"He hit me." He complained, and through my shock, and heartache, I turn my head sharply and glare at him, holding Len close to my chest.

"That didn't mean you had to kill him!" I yelled, anger filling my voice, making the two of them look at me, both shocked as if they didn't think I would be anger. "What the fuck's your fucking problem! He was just trying to help me! You could've just left the moment he came but you wanted to be an ass and fucking _fight_ him! You could've left!" I yelled, tears falling from my eyes, even though my anger was boiling.

Rinto rolled his eyes before a smirk came to his face, almost as if saying 'where's the fun in that?' "Looks like you weren't so calm and ladylike after all."

"Of course I won't be _calm _and _ladylike _right now! You _fucking KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!_" again, he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as the lady next to him kind of fidgeted with her skirt.

"You might want to get your eyes checked, Sweetheart; he's not dead." Just as he said that, Len groaned against my chest, moving his head around as if it would stop the pain he was probably feeling. I loosened my grip on him and he sat up, putting a hand on his forehead, his eyes searching for Rinto, and once he found him, he growled.

"Bastard." He said, almost not registrating I was next to him until I wrapped my arms around his back. He gasped, looking at me with wide eyes as tears of relief fell from my eyes. "Rin—"

"Thank goodness. Thank goodness." I repeated, nuzzling his shoulder slowly, forgetting everything else around me. I slowly pulled my face out of Len's shoulder when Rinto cleared his throat.

"Not that I want to be 'an ass' and break up this little love feast up, but we have a message to deliver." He said, putting his hands in his pocket before watching as the lady walked over to us, crouching down next to us, smiling gently.

"Please forgive Rinto, over there; he lacks proper communication skills, so he usually comes off like that." She explains, putting her hand over the heart before reaching it out to me hesitantly. "May I?" I nod slowly before placing my hand in hers and she gives it a small shake. "My name is Lenka, and that's my partner Rinto. We were supposed to have a chat with Meiko and Len without getting you too much involved, but Rinto went rouge." I nodded, glaring at the man. "Are there any questions you'd like to ask before we take our leave?"

I nodded. "Why'd he attack me?"

"He wanted a way to attract Len to us. He knew if he took you hostage, Len would come to us. However, while he was trying to do things his way, he'd fell to realized I was already going to talk to Meiko about the matter." I nodded in understanding.

"What do you want with Meiko and Len?"

"The council has summand everyone that lived in that household—you included, but we wanted them to explain the situation we're all in to you beforehand, which was why I suggested we went to Meiko instead."

"What situation?"

She smiled sadly before releasing my hand and standing, "That would be better explained by your adopted family." They walked away fast, not giving me a second to ask a question. I turned my attention to Len, glaring at him with tears prickling in my ears.

"Len—"

"I know; I have a lot to explain, don't I?" he said, looking down and I nodded, folding my arms over my chest. "Alright, but can we go home first?" he asked, and I almost shook my head, but then thought against it, wanting to go home where I had the luxury of yelling at him in the comfort of my own room.

~~~CHAPER:END~~~


End file.
